Laima Verma the Mattress Comet
Given Name: Laima Verma Super Hero Name: Mattress Comet Sponsors: Mattress Comet Inc, Patel Cars, and others. Insurance: Super Super Insurance Height: 4ft 6in Ethnicity: Indian Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Naturally black, usually dyed purple. Citizenship: Legal, third generation Uniform: Gray helmet, dark blue boiler jacket, gray overalls, dark gray/black gloves and boots Parents: Aarav Verma & Mayra Patel (divorced) Educational Background: College graduate, majored in biology with an emphasis in marine biology HCN Employment Histoy: Employed for three years starting at the age of 16. Four year break while in college. Has been back for three years post-college Other employment: Works part-time at aquarium, took back to hero work because the aquarium doesn't have enough funding to hire them full-time. Abilities: Assuming a 2D form against another surface, ranged attack that varies in strength from punch to concussive. Ranged attack makes the targetted individual feel rapidly drawn to the affacted surface, slamming a part of their body agaisnt it. Meta on abilities: If not making the strength of an attack a "you-call-it", I use a 20 sided dice for the range attack. 0-7 is the ground hitting the target with the force of a punch, 15-20 means the blow is concussive, and the remaining range is between the two of them with bonus points or subtractive points based on the ground or wall material. Comet can do deliberate concussive blows, but they have a cool down time and drain more energy than the normal range attack. This system is applicable to NPCs, less so to player characters. If you don't want knocked out or it doesn't work with the storyline I wish to respect your wishes and eliminate the chance of concussive blows. How long one can be trapped in the floor is also variable. If you are conscious and fighting to break free you can do so, and depending on the person it can be done pretty quickly. The guard at the door of the villian lair might have been able to break free after approximately five minutes, had it not been for the fact that people pulled into the floor, like Comet, still take damage (if a little reduced). The feet of the heroes coming in, as well as any fighting that took place over top of them, dealt damage. I expect the guard passed out while trapped, and his active struggle to reemerge ended there. So he gets the slower natural ascension to 3D. As with concussive blows I wish to respect wishes about trapping. While flat, Comet can not be grabbed, and can not be trapped unless the thing trapping her becomes one with the surface she is on (it can not merely rest upon the surface, it must be an extension of the surface). She looks like a distorted faint-ish gray shadow while in 2D, with no surface darkening of the area her eyes are. Other people look like distorted, flat, unappealing grey shaded versions of themselves. If the surface Comet is clinging to in 2D is destoryed or broken in the area she is at she is forced into 3D. Because of this she cannot cling to air and only to some liquid surfaces. 2D Trapping: Being trapped in 2D sort of like floating in nothing. The person can’t feel anything unless something touches them. They are akin to a sentient spot of the floor. Might be a little cold. They do not have feeling in their body or a sense of where they end and floor begins. It can be peaceful if they are not being hit. Escaping is a mental exercise of the self, where the trapped must imagine their body and try to move it. Notes on hitting Comet: She CAN be damaged in 2D. But if an individual kicks or punchs her they are still kicking/punching the surface she is on, and the damage to them is the same as it would be if she was not there. Special notes: Comet is a achondroplasia dwarf. Her parents were going to name her Lakashokavinashini, but at her birth her mother changed her mind and picked "Laima" because she remebered it from somewhere and thought it was probably a traditional enough Indian name to please Laima's dad. It's actually the name of a Baltic goddess of fate, and Laima's dad was so furious they told Laima her name was shared by an obscure Indian queen and avoided explaining what really happened. As an adult she inquires about her name to her father after Daniel (Fireflyman) tells her about the Baltic goddess. Her father finally shares the story, no longer feeling pressured to not be angry at his ex-wife. Laima is glad her name is not Lakashokavinashini, but wishes her mother had named her something that didn't lend itself so well to children's teasing. Lima Bean isn't the world's worst nickname, but it was still annoying. Reference pictures gallery: Mattress Comet helmet.jpg Mattress Comet Jacket.gif Overalls-front.jpg Category:Hero City Category:Hero City characters